1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the attachment of table skirting to a table, and particularly to a table skirting system which permits skirting to be attached to tables having tops of various sizes and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered by schools, churches, fraternal orders, and other groups which maintain multi-purpose halls is the matter of occasionally using the folding tables generally found in conjunction with such halls for formal purposes, such as banquets, and the like. The usual approach is to cover the tables with a tablecloth, and attach decorative skirting to the tablecloth around the periphery of the top of the table so as to generally conceal the legs of the table and therefore enhance the appearance of the table. The skirting itself is generally custommade for a customer to correspond to the specific size of the tables used in a given hall.
The skirting presently available to the public provides only one method of attachment. Usually, this attachment is achieved by a band of tape being sewn onto the skirt to form a base for receiving pins which pin the skirting to the tablecloth. While it is desirable to use a clip which will attach the skirting directly to the tabletop, the use of clips has been severely limited due to the fact that many tabletops have, for example, very sharp beveled edges and, therefore, will not receive a clip. For this reason, most of the skirting systems manufactured in the past have relied upon the use of pins or pieces of material that adhere to one another for attaching the skirting directly to the tablecloth and not to the tabletop itself.
Numerous clips have been proposed for various purposes. An example of these clips can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,720, issued Aug. 10, 1954, to H. D. Petri.